The contract
by Shennya
Summary: Bilbo refuses to accompany the dwarves to a dangerous adventure. They could never make him sign that contract it only condemns him to risk his life. However, Thorin has a proposal that could persuade him to change his mind.


_**Another Thilbo fic, I hope you like it. ;)**_

**The contract**

Of course he wouldn't go, it was crazy. Following thirteen dwarves to reclaim a land guarded by a dragon sounded impossible. Besides, what could he do there? He was a simple hobbit and he had no chance to survive.

Bilbo sat on his bed. For some time he had hidden in his room and he hoped that the dwarves would go away soon, although it did seem impossible. He had no idea what they were doing, just hoped they not broke the dishes, his chair or anything that he had in good condition. He sighed, not because he was exasperated (though he was, a little), but there was another reason he wanted that whole "crowd" to go away and was that he didn't want Thorin Oakenshield close to him. For some reason, his whole body was aware of his presence, even he was in the living room and Bilbo was safe in his room (quite far from the prince of dwarves).

He shifted in the bed, uncomfortable. He had to clench his fists to resist get out and meet with them again. And it wasn't that he had changed his mind, but he felt a compelling desire to see him again.

He growled, quite angry with himself for his weakness. Although he had been humiliated before all, Bilbo couldn't stop thinking about his body or the way his arms crossed over his chest, and his shining eyes looking at him. He was feeling horny. But more than anything, he remembered his voice; he didn't mind so much the content of his words, because he was quite distracted listening his depth and attractive tone. It was complete madness all he felt because he barely knew him and—

Suddenly Bilbo began to hear something strange, it seemed that the dwarves were singing something ... no, they weren't all, was just one: Thorin had begun to sing. Bilbo plopped down on the bed and tried to cover his ears, but he was too weak and he couldn't resist hear the song. It couldn't be possible that an arrogant dwarf prince like him singing so well— With an exquisitely deep voice. Thorin's voice began to fill the room, like a plague. He knew that once inside the room, the passage of time or the sound of other songs couldn't overshadow or eradicate it. It was complete madness, he kept repeating mentally. The voices weren't alive or behave that way, it should be himself, Bilbo was the one who was wrong, and maybe it was some kind of hallucination that was consuming him.

No, his torture wasn't finished. Now other voices had joined his, but that didn't help, apparently Bilbo's ears could distinguish perfectly the voice of Thorin and isolate it from the rest. He pulled the sheet from his bed, trying to protect himself from the dwarf's voice that stroked his ears. His mind was full of Thorin and his damn and delicious voice.

Helplessly, he got an erection. And, without resistance, he let his fingers slides under the sheet descended to console himself, stroking his cock while he listening at last notes that came from Thorin's voice. When the song ended, Bilbo was able to rest, even for a few minutes. He still felt that strange tension in his body, but at least he had stopped listening to the voice that drove him crazy.

Suddenly, after undress himself he wore something more comfortable, he hear a knock at the door. Bilbo closed his eyes and wished it were any of the dwarves, but not Thorin.

"Mister Baggins, I need to have a conversation with you before my Company and I we leave this place."

Bilbo sighed, but quickly recovered and tried to be indifferent to the sound of his voice. With perhaps too marked indifference, allowed Thorin to enter his room.

It was wrong to believe that only the voice of Thorin was what put him in that state and that when he saw him enter, Bilbo shivered uncontrollably. The dwarf prince closed the door behind him. He looked amused, because a smile made his lips curved slightly. Bilbo made an attempt to look away from that wicked smile.

"So, you are firmly convinced. You don't going to accompany us in our journey."

Bilbo blushed and hated himself for it. His throat was dry, so he couldn't say any word. He nodded.

Thorin moved closer. Bilbo wished his body not to issue such warmth or that he was not so aware of it, at least. The prince's eyes looked at the hobbit's bed, whose sheets were disordered by what had happened a few minutes ago. Bilbo wished he had not remembered that, because he began to feel excited again.

"Were you asleep?"

For some reason, the conversation seemed to keep amused Thorin, while Bilbo felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"No, I just—l tried to rest."

Thorin took another step closer. The hobbit, despite thought it was wiser to keep his distance, his body didn't obey him. Apparently his body liked the idea of having to Thorin pretty close. To calm himself down, he tried to divert the conversation.

"I told Gandalf" he hated to hear his own voice tremble, "the hobbitses are not suitable for what you want"

Thorin's eyebrows rose, a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't suitable?" He seemed he was making fun of him when he asked that question.

Bilbo frowned, annoyed.

"I thought you didn't want me in your Company" he growled.

"Gandalf trusts you" said Thorin. "Also, I've been thinking about things I could do with you during our journey."

Bilbo knew Thorin couldn't relate to what he was imagining, but still his heart fluttered wildly and his excitement became unbearable. He tried to step back, but his leg touched the bed, so he almost stumbles. He hoped Thorin wouldn't notice his internal conflict. What Bilbo didn't want was give him another reason for humiliate him again.

To pretend, he is forced to ask, as if nothing happened:

"What do you mean?"

Thorin smiled. He leaned slowly toward him, and as someone who doesn't care, he ran his fingers along the base of the neck up his jaw and finally he slightly touched his lips. Bilbo closed his eyes and enjoyed the caress, trying to stifle the moan that struggled to escape his mouth.

"If you come with us, you could have, whenever you wanted, something like this—"

Suddenly, Thorin's lips were on hobbit's neck and he, when he felt the warm tongue of Prince ran his skin, gasped. However, Bilbo completely lost control when he felt Thorin's teeth gently bite his lower lip. The hobbit's arms around his neck and drew Prince towards his body. Thorin started kissing him hard; his tongue went deep into him. But it wasn't all that Bilbo wanted Thorin to shove in him.

"Could you ... could you show me exactly what I can get if I join you" he gasped. He never thought he could say something like that, but apparently the kiss of Thorin seemed that transformed him in someone else. Now he felt desperate because he didn't want to let the dwarf go, not without allowing he enters him.

Thorin laughed.

"Free? That doesn't seem fair."

"Please" begged Bilbo, before kissing Thorin again. His fingers began to take off all the clothes the dwarf wore.

Soon Bilbo could see the perfect muscles of Thorin's arms. He began to slide his hands on them, while he slowly took off his clothes and laid kisses on his bare skin, making the hobbit moan in pleasure.

Suddenly the hobbit remembered something.

"Where are the others?"

"I told them to go on ahead. I'll catch up them later" said Thorin, Bilbo making will lie face down on the bed.

Bilbo felt the warmth of Thorin's body and his weight on it. He bit his own lip, trying to suppress his reactions. It was delightful to feel on his back all the muscles of Thorin. His long hair brushed his skin. Thorin kissed his neck.

"Thorin, please"

But he was quite cruel because only rubbed his dick between his legs, making Bilbo's desire intensified. He was desperate; he wanted to feel Thorin inside him.

"Thorin!"

The prince's hands closed around his waist while his cock shoved deep and savagely in Bilbo. The hobbit shouted loudly and his fingers clung to the sheets. He heard a moan of pleasure emerge from Thorin's lips.

And Thorin began moving mercilessly. Every shove of his hips was a jolt of pleasure for Bilbo. Again, he began to feel bites on his neck and kisses on his neck, while the shoves became more urgent, more demanding on his body. Bilbo had to bite his pillow to soften a little cry. A burst of pleasure spread throughout his body.

Once they were satisfied, Thorin grabbed his hair and forced him to turn his neck to kiss his lips again.

"You know you have no choice, you're mine now, hobbit."

Bilbo made a sound of protest when Thorin stood up and began to dress.

"Stay with me."

"I have to reach others" said Thorin. "But you can relax, you still have time. See you in the morning, you had better be quick."

"I have not signed anything."

Thorin gave him a haughty look.

"It's as if you had. I told you, you're mine"

Bilbo pleasantly slept that night and at morning, when he realized that there was no one at home, he signed the contract and ran to catch up the Company—or rather, Thorin.


End file.
